Abandon
by VolumeofForgottenLore
Summary: This is a repost. Sasuke finally confronts Naruto, but what happens when Naruto is letting him go? this was posted wrong before so if you think you've read it, you didnt. Slight shounen-ai


"So far away. He's completely out of my reach regardless of how much I ache to hold him." These words were whispered softly, only the cool night wind being able to catch their meaning.

Sasuke stared from the top of a sturdy pine tree, down into a small clearing of the forest he was in. But he wasn't alone. At least not physically. Because there, in the middle of the clearing, mere meters away from him, stood Uzumaki Naruto.

"He's grown. Changed" Sasuke smiled to himself as he watched the blond. Naruto indeed had matured. Gone was ever present grin that had seemed to be plastered on Naruto's face. In it's place was a firm mouth, never wavering, never smiling. Gone were the bright shining blue eyes that had plagued Sasuke's thoughts. Now those eyes were deep, and hardened. Just staring into those eyes alone would be enough for a person to just lose all coherent thought and gaze into those blue gems. There wasn't a trace of fat on the body. Lithe muscles hid beneath the bronzed skin, flexing with every movement. His wardrobe was different as well. Instead of the loud orange sweat suit, Naruto now wore a deep, midnight-blue, long-sleeved muscle shirt. Over this was a leather vest with a series of pockets that stopped above his navel. His pants were black cargos with huge pockets and many straps, most likely concealing deadly weapons. His head band was still on his forehead, accept slid to the side, much like the dead water-nin Zabuza. With hair as unruly as ever, Naruto's blond locks still stood up in every direction. His height change was nothing significant, but what he lacked in build, he made up for with intellect. Naruto's eyes were now calculating and cautious. They took in their surroundings. Sasuke could tell that by the way Naruto moved, all of the boy's senses were on alert.

"Beautiful." It had been months since the Uchiha had seen Naruto. However, those meetings never presented the opportunity for Sasuke to observe him. It was always just a glimpse when Naruto happened to be near an area Sasuke occupied. And Sasuke just happened to always keep an ear out for the blond shinobi who always made his presence known despite his change in demeanor. But now that Sasuke was able to look freely at the blond, he was going to make the most of it. It wasn't just the sight of Naruto that took his breath away. It was also his presence. Sasuke could just feel the power radiating off the other shinobi. However, despite the flow of power, Sasuke could also feel insecurity and pain. It was very melancholy. This made Sasuke want to hold the boy close and provoked a strong sense of protection for the other boy.

"Some protection. I tried to kill him." Sasuke flinched at the memories that bombarded him. Thoughts of Naruto's blood surrounding him filled his mind. He remembered every detail about their intense battle 3 years ago. It still haunted him. Sasuke turned his attention back to the clearing, only to find it desolate. He hurriedly scanned the trees and his surroundings.

"You never, ever look under you, do you Sasuke?" A soothing voice called from below. Sasuke peered down, and sure enough Naruto was on a branch just below him. Sasuke's voice caught in his throat and his movements stilled. What should he say? What could he say? Naruto chuckled and in a graceful movement, hopped up onto Sasuke's branch, sitting with one leg tucked under him and the other dangled from off the branch.

"You need to mask your chakra better."

Sasuke blinked. "Dobe."

"Teme."

A calm silence settled between the two as they just took in each other. Naruto's eyes roamed over Sasuke until they locked with the ebony orbs.

"We miss you." The words were spoken so softly. "I miss you."

"…" Sasuke couldn't find the words to answer back the statement.

Naruto was silent, then leant back on the branch. "Things have changed. Maybe for the better." Sasuke threw him a questioning glance. "I've given up on you. Given up on chasing you. I'm tired Sasuke."

Those words hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. Naruto was giving up on him? He doesn't care anymore? Sasuke felt hollow inside. He couldn't explain to the teen why exactly he was having such a reaction to those words. Words wouldn't be able to explain how he was feeling. Naruto was the only thing that was keeping him from spiraling back into the darkness. Naruto was an anchor to a world that was filled with life and love. Naruto was the only person who truly believed in him, despite what he had done in the past. Now, that was gone.

"I was naïve to think that you would actually come back. But now I know better. I am on a mission to Sand. Do you know that this is the first mission I have been on for three years that doesn't have to deal with you? And the one time when I finally accept the fact that you are not coming back, you basically throw yourself at me." Naruto sighed. When he heard no response he just nodded his head and jumped out of the tree and into the clearing.

"You better leave. There's back up coming for me. Sakura will be here, along with Kakashi. What are you doing around here anyway?"

Truthfully, Sasuke was given supposed to be hunting Naruto down for the Akatsuki, but he would never be able to do that. Would never be able to turn in the only person that he was able to love. So just stared back. Naruto stated and was about to leave. Sasuke was distraught. He can't leave.

"Don't." Was all he could say. Naruto paused at the word and turned back to Sasuke in confusion.

"Don't." He repeated. "Don't give up on me. Please…don't. I…don't know what I would do if you did."

Naruto seemed to take in these words and nodded his head slowly. He then smiled. It was small, but sincere. "Then you better leave. You probably don't want me interrupting your mission, or whatever the hell you're doing here." Naruto grinned at the upturn of Sasuke's lips. He then gave a short wave and disappeared from the clearing. Sasuke sat staring at the spot where Naruto was just standing. He mentally shook his head from his daze and leapt off in another direction, not knowing exactly where he was going. But he knew one thing. Despite where ever he would go, there was still hope that he might have something to return to. Something worth returning to.


End file.
